Florence (TOR)
Florence was a beautiful vampire who had recently been turned into a vampire after giving birth to a son. After been assisted by Lexi from controlling her bloodlust, Florence wanted to marry her husband and turn him into a vampire as well. However, her efforts failed when she was killed by Rayna Cruz just as she was in her wedding dress to surprise her husband and infant child. Florence remained trapped in the Phoenix Stone for nearly a century until she was freed by Alaric Saltzman, who was trying to resurrect his wife. Florence became a good friend to Alaric and agreed to help figure out a way to leave the body and allow Jo to be with his one true love. Much to her surprise, she was able to find her original vampire body that remained undesiccated. Bonnie managed to cast a spell which transported her spirit back into the body, and allowing Jo and Alaric to finally be with each other. Florence had a bit of struggle controlling her bloodlust when she was feeding on a man and almost killed him when her old friend Lexi showed up in time. Florence wanted to rid this bloodlust and joined the Vindicators which helped rid the inner beast inside her mind. Biography Early Life Born in the year 1876, Florence lived with a wealthy family in one of the northern states in the USA. During her lifetime as a girl, Florence met with Lexi, who was working as nurse. Florence enjoyed Lexi's company when she would babysit her and her siblings while their parents went out. Later in the year 1900, Florence fell in love with a young man, and became pregnant with a child. However, before she was about to give birth to her child, she started to succumb to consumption, and Lexi came back to give her blood so she can be a vampire in order to save her. Florence later dies from her consumption just as her child was born. She later awoke and was in transition. She was told by Lexi that if she didn't drink blood, she would die. Florence wanted to live and be with her child and husband that she wanted so desperately. Lexi brought in a glass filled with human blood, and Florence completed her transition. After Lexi sent Florence's son back to her fiancee, Florence had to learn how to control her bloodlust since she wasn't willing to hurt anyone. For a few months, Florence was still under Lexi's guidance, and managed to make progress in controlling her bloodlust. Deciding to return to her husband and son, Florence thought of surprising them. She compelled a person to give her wedding dress, and opened a secret wedding at a church. Before she was about to prepare her secret marriage and surprise her husband at the front door, she encountered the deadly vampire huntress Rayna Cruz, who anaged to best her. Florence pleaded Rayna to let her go, but Rayna refused and stabbed her in the chest. Resurrected When Alaric Saltzman and Bonnie Bennett were using the Phoenix Stone to resurrect Jo's body, Florence's spirit entered the body. Joining the Vindicators Now back into her original body, Florence was given a daylight ring by Jo, who got her powers back after been resurrected by the Phoenix Stone. She accompanied Alaric and Jo to check on Caroline when Jo's twin daughters were transported into her. She spent most of the time with Alaric and Jo until she suddenly saw a young girl, who got herself scratched. Florence saw blood coming down and fed from her. That was when Alaric and Jo came shouted for her to stop. Florence managed to stop without killing the girl, and sped away. Florence had managed to wash the blood out of her mouth and started to break down in tears for what she almost did. That was when Alaric came inside and tried to calm her down. Still upset, Florence deeply apologized to Alaric for what she did and just wished that she could do better. Alaric understood how she felt and forgave her. Florence later followed Alaric back to his apartment and was drinking coffee to calm her nerves down. Just when Alaric comes back inside with Lexi and Ivy, Florence gasped in surprise to see her old friend Lexi. After the two embraced each other, Florence told her how scared she was and begged for help. Lexi promised to help go through the bloodlust, and Florence was welcomed into the Vindicators, a group of evolved vampires that learned how to control their thirst and destroy their inner beasts inside their mind. War of the Ring Skirmish in Amon Hen During the height of the War of the Ring, Florence Going on the Chase Fangorn Forest Edoras Road to Helm's Deep Siege of Helm's Deep Confronting Saruman Category:Females Category:Vampires